Drastic Changes
by ELi124
Summary: narutoxharem godlike and sharingan naruto. my bad if its not up to your expectations but ill try to get chapters in as fast as possible . lemons in later chapters FEM characters be warned
1. time of dying

DRASTIC CHANGES

*WARNING there will be sharingan naruto and fem sasuke [satsuki] WARNING*

hey guys im eli this is my first fanfic so I suspect it'll be pretty short im just trying to get five out there

I hope this'll be descriptive enough for you.3

Without further ado chapter 1 time of dying

pit...pat...pit...pat...pit...pat **whats that sound**?*cough* naruto_*cough*_ **shisui-sensei ! The blonde rushed to his longtime best friend and sensei.** Who was bleeding profusely from his left eye **naruto** **my time is over but yours has just begun **the weakened anbu said while opening his right eye .

His teacher quickly made the hand seals for a 3 tomoe genjutsu the blond youth shrieked with confused terror at his sensei's actions but he was suddenly silenced by the sweet dream-like illusion fading over him.0

Shisui sighed as he looked at the youth deep in his comatose like sleep he had looked after the boy for so many years

shisui was returning from a mission in the land of waves where he found our favorite blond in a dark ally battered and bruised.

Naruto was wearing a tattered white shirt with a red swirl with a large cut going through the swirl the shirt hugged the boys toned mid rip for his pants he was wearing a simple pair of dark green shirts with small cuts and blood stains on them.

however his current state showed the severity of the wounds that were caused and he thought _were?_a realization dawned upon him as he realized the current day it was the celebration of when the kyuubi was sealed inside a youth this was that youth he knew this because of how quickly the cuts were being sealed and the bruises were disappearing.

Astonished by the site shisui had just barely noticed the...boy?..no...a girl! In no better shape than the young jinchuuriki. He examined both of them excessively only using one of his 3 tomoe sharingan.

than the severity of the situation dawned upon him the bo...-er girl was an uchiha like him and not just any uchiha satsuki uchiha his best friends younger brother/sister.

He quickly swooped them both up and carried them through the roofs of konoha disappearing in the wind as he sped along to his living space.

Naruto was the first to awake of the two he observed hi surroundings thoroughly because of how many times he'd been kidnapped and beaten by angry villagers on his birthday seeing as how today was that day he looked around in fear at the possibility of it being another sick torture chamber .

But as his eye site returned to him he realized he was in what looked like a small cot in the greener parts of konoha. It had mahogany walls and floor boards a small desk in the corner of room and a small new standard lamp that increased and decreased brightness depending on how much chakra you put in too it.

The bed he was in had blue sheets with a fan like symbol on them _huh weird?_ It had a couple book shelves 3 feet above the desk and lamp with various jutsu and chakra control study accounts he realized his captor could have been an anbu black ops trying to poison him again.

The fishnet screen door swung out ward revealing a shaggy raven haired man seeming to be in his young teens wearing the standard anbu black ops attire gray chest plate,arm guards, and shin guards with black under garments .

Naruto quickly tensed his muscles and closed his eyes fully prepared for the beating he was expecting to come...?..._huh_ naruto looked up in confusion instead of a beating he was only greeted with a comforting smile .

**The figure clad in black and gray began to speak _"why so serious?"_**[totally did that XD]shisui smirked

"your friend is in the other room shes pretty banged up"

"_friend ?" _

…_...**he blinked "haven't you ever had a friend"**_

_**naruto just looked up at him confused  
he sighed**_** "ill tell ya later im going to go check on your frei-er acquaintance"**

With sasuske/satsuki

the young girl stirred to be greeted with an unfamiliar face by this she quickly reached for her kunai pouch

but in shock notice it wasn't there_ what!_

"_**Just like itachi! Always defensive"**_

_noticing the absent blonde she scowled at the figure with great resemblance to her brother [this is before massacre just saying]**wheres that kid ? Are you another one of his "visitors"[he just says that some times]** _ _picking up on the situation shisui said no!no!no! Not at all I just found u too and mended your wounds no need to be grateful. satsuki blushed **stupid ! Stupid! **She thought. _**Who are you then? satsuki** said looking at the clad figure in confusion _figures he thought **itachi never told you about his best friend im shisui-san...?who**_

_**end flash back**_

Shisui coughed up some blood refocusing on his objective he activated his mangekyou sharingan and increased the genjutsu's numbing effect took out naruto's right eye the blond squirmed a bit but shisui ruffled his hair stopping him then replaced it with his own.

With that the last bit of consciousness left the loving uchiha_ good bye naruto use my gift and become a powerful ninja _he sputtered with his last breath a small cold tear traveled down the blondes face despite his genjutsu like dream in his gut he knew his only friend was gone...

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 GIFT**_

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SHORT VERY SHORT PARAGRAPH NEXT ONE IM GONNA PUT ALOT MORE IN TOO BUT ITD BE HELPFUL IF I GOT IDEA'S

PAIRINGS

NARUTO X HAREM

GIRLS

FEM SASUKE 

INO

HINATA

ANKO

FEM GAARA

FEM ITACHI [MUCH LATER]

TEMARI

FEM KIBA [DECIDING UNSURE

FEM ZABUZA

FEM KAKASHI

AND LAST

KURENAI

SEE YA NEXT TIME AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED SOME IDEAS

I THINK ILL PUT LEMONS IN ONCE I LEARN HOW


	2. gift

**DRASTIC CHANGES **

**CHAPTER 2 GIFT**

**EY GUYS ELI BACK FOR CHAPTER 2 GIFT**

**AGAIN IM NEW SO DONT RAGE QUIT READING THIS AND ITD HELP IF U SENT SOME REVIEWS**

**AGAIN WARNING* THIS HAS FEM CHARACTERS SO PLZ DONT BE MAD CUZ I WARNED U**

**iight lets do dis**

**REVIEW**

Shisui coughed up some blood refocusing on his objective he activated his mangekyou sharingan and increased the genjutsu's numbing effect took out naruto's right eye the blond squirmed a bit but shisui ruffled his hair stopping him then replaced it with his own.

With that the last bit of consciousness left the loving uchiha_ good bye naruto use my gift and become a powerful ninja _he sputtered with his last breath a small cold tear traveled down the blondes face despite his genjutsu like dream in his gut he knew his only friend was gone...

**REVIEW END**

**hour from then **

naruto slowly opening his eyes' felt an extreme surge of pain go throughout his skull but centered at his right eye.

making it feel like sandayu [zabuza fem] herself was chopping his brain in four's.

the blond shrieked in pain but was silenced by the horrible sight of his sensei..._**huh?...**_he turned to see his beloved senseis face lifeless and cold .

Despite the immense pain going through the boy he was able to block out everything and the tears that came from pure physical pain subsided but were renewed not from physical pain,

but from emotions like hate and sorrow some of the many paths of pain .

That day... on that fateful rainy day...in exchange for a great friend...two great powers unleashed …...the **mangekyou sharingan** and...the...**RINNEGAN.**

_**2 years later naruto is 8**_

but despite that naruto was able to become cheerful but unlike the naruto you would expect jumping off the walls and screaming he was very intelligent.

powerful VERY POWERFUL and that was without his two legendary ocular jutsu.

Naruto was able to grow in strength without relying on them because of kitsune's [kurama] teachings she taught naruto how to observe his surroundings.

and quage his opponents strength and elemental affinity's for ninjutsu

like fire,wind,water,lightning,earth,and darkness type ninjutsu.

Find traps in places not even an anbu captain could . [aside from that back to the story] naruto entered his classroom at the ninja academy he was able to join at six he scoped the situation every one was still jumbled

up as usual.

Naruto smirked as he noted where everyone was siting shino as usual was siting in the upper right corner of the rising rectangle of seats next to him in that row was kiba,lee,neji,ino,choji,and shikamaru.

And below that row came many other soon to be gennin in the rows below. [got lazy with putting the others names in my bad]

naruto took his usual seat next to his good friend sakaru haruno [didn't like her as a fan-girl] "hey haruno san" naruto said with a toothy grin "ah uzumaki kun how are u"said the pink haired shinobi

naruto went from a toothy grin to an all out smile and yelled to his good friend "I CANT WAIT TO BE IN A GENNIN TEAM!" sakaru sighed "same old naruto"

at the response the blonde quickly calmed down.

After that they were silent for a few minutes of silence but they both burst out laughing from the ordeal. But suddenly the door opened and iruka sensei followed by satsuki uchiha and mizuki sensei .

naruto's face nearly turned the color of blood a blush completely flushed his face as the beautiful uchiha with the hour glass figure walked in swaying her assets hear and there but unaware of it mind you.

iruka smirked realizing his student was ogling the uchiha temptress and to be honest he couldn't blame him she was beautiful at least a d cup and if you could here the blondes thoughts he would say some thing like "DAT ass doe" [XD] he chuckled.

Naruto stopped ogling noticing that iruka looking he quickly averted his eyes. And blushed even deeper from the embarrassment. Satsuki took a seat in the conjoined desk in front of naruto and everyone settled down .

iruka stood up and began calling out the names for the gennin teams

"team guy:neji,lee,and ten ten"

"team asuma : ino,choji,and shikamaru"

"and finally team kurenai"kiba[yahoo!]{quiet! ***glare***},hinata ,and shino."

confused and annoyed naruto was about to yell at his teacher but held himself back trying not to embarrass himself in front of his crush so instead he make shift calmly asked "what the fu...er you didn't call our names iruka-sensei" .

iruka sweat dropped at his pupils words _I don't want to give naruto away to that pervert of a teacher _he thought as he tried to gather himself to respond.

But before he could the teacher took notice to the empty class room save the three confused shinobi he sweat dropped.

but managed to say"your team seven your teacher will arrive soon" he said lying through his teeth they'll_ be lucky if he gets here in an hour he thought _iruka-sensei quickly exited the room ignoring the death glare naruto and sakaru were giving him .

He slammed the door behind him normally he would have closed it softly but if he didn't hurry he could have sworn naruto would put a kunai through his leg.

_**Hour 1**_

"**IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" NARUTO SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS !.**

sakaru felt the same way but seeing as how naruto's crush was right in front of the two highly annoyed he decided not embarrass his good friend by showing the same reaction.

He merely pulled him down and whispered in his ears _dome shit ! You'll never have a chance with her if you keep that up _he let go and the blond flushed red

crossed his arms and sat back down.

the uchiha looked at the blond dumb founded at his reaction _**what did he say?**_the uchiha thought but quickly snapped out of it and turned back around .

_**Hour 2**_

barely able to hold back any more naruto was about to throw sakaru out the window so he wouldn't tell him to stop but before he could the door opened and a man with spiky gray hair that defied gravity walked through the door he wore green jounin vest and black under garments with a fishnet mesh shirt under that and for his foot wear blue shinobi sandals and a mask covering his entire face and his leaf village headband covering his left eye.

Though satsuki didn't see his face directly she could tell it was lazy she thought he was caught up in something that's why he was late but by the looks of his face he took his time.

furious they all yelled "**YOU FUCKING LATE ASS BASTARD!" **he quickly retorted lazily by saying "i hate you all already meet up on the roof."before he shunshined to the roof.

-oh shit im tired worked 2 days on this I hope you like it

enjoy 

to be continued chapter 

3

I don't have a name for it yet

sorry hope to get 3 up by Friday


	3. prepartions

**ALRIGHT GUYS IVE BEEN A TOTAL BASTARD ABOUT TIME IVE BEEN A LAZY FUCK AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Just winging it**

**I'm thinking of doing a MINOR kingdom hearts crossover with this no characters its an all naruto char harem but I'm gonna take sora's heartless form **

**Without further ado chapter 3.**

**I don't own naruto T-T**

_**-recap-**_

barely able to hold back any more, Naruto was about to throw Sakaru out the window so he wouldn't tell him to stop, but before he could, the door opened and a man with spiky gray hair that defied gravity walked through the door. He wore a green jounin vest and black under garments with a fishnet mesh shirt under that. His foot wear consisted of blue shinobi sandals. And for his face, he wore a blue mask and his leaf village headband covering his left eye.

Though satsuki didn't see his face directly she could tell it was lazy she thought he was caught up in something that's why he was late but by the looks of his face he took his time.

furious they all yelled "**YOU FUCKING LATE ASS BASTARD!" **he quickly retorted lazily by saying "i hate you all already meet me up on the roof for further instructions."

Sighed the gray haired man before he shunshined to the roof.

-recap end-

naruto shunshined to the roof much to the surprise of Satsuki,Sakaru, and when he got their Kakashi.

The two sat there in silence until the other two students arrived . Satsuki asked naruto "hey dobe where did you learn shunshine ''

naruto blushed at the verbal contact he wanted to tell her he couldn't say but to ignore suspicion so he ignored her which cause satsuki to pop a vein but shoved it to the back of her mind. 

After the tense silence the three academy students sat down around their sensei motioning for them to be quiet he started

''let's start with introductions like names likes and dislikes-'' before he could finish the sakaru interrupted

''can you give us an example...'' Naruto and Satsuki looked at him in shock and both thought in 'unison is he...serious?' naruto knew he was an air head but damn

Kakashi just looked at the him and shook off hi baffled expression ''my name is Kakashi Hatake...my likes are..hmm..unimportant,I dislike lots of things, and my dreams are irrelevant.''

Naruto and Satsuki both popped a vein and they said ''all we know is your name!''

Kakashi just waved his hand and dismissed the matter Naruto pulled out his icha icha book because he knew what they were gonna say ,and then Kakashi pointed to sakaru'' you first pinky''

Sakaru popped a vein and sent Kakashi a death glare which he just lazily shook off''my name is Sakaru Haruno.''

''My likes are training, friends and...''he looked over at Satsuki and blushed.

''My dislikes are late people, liars,loudmouths, and my dreams are...''he looked over at satsuki again and blushed furiously.

Kakashi pointed at Satsuki and said''emo queen'' satsuki popped a vein and began ''my name is Satsuki Uchiha.

I have one like,i have lots of dislikes. My dreams are too restore my clan,and to kill a certain person. She finished with a menacing glare aimed at no one in particular.

Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped but sakaru was just dreamily staring at Satsuki caught in some kind of day dream.

Kakashi pointed at Naruto, much to his surprise naruto was reading icha icha and he didn't notice him pointing, Kakashi and said ''sunspot'' naruto ignored the comment closed his eyes and started in a serious voice.

''my name is Naruto Uzumaki , my likes are ramen, gramps ,training, and my precious people .'' Naruto glanced at satsuki and sakaru before he finished.

''My dislikes are late people ,villagers ,the 3 minutes it takes to heat up ramen ,Mizuki , and rain.''Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that.

''My dreams are to become hokage, be respected by people, and to kill a certain man. ''Everybody stared baffled [even satsuki] at the last part because of how lighthearted and outgoing he was they didn't expect an answer like that .

Kakashi pulled out his icha icha book and lazily sighed out '' meet at training field 7 at 8 am don't eat breakfast unless you want to lose it''

he shunshined away leaving the 3 gennin to go their own ways . Before Satsuki left sakaru asked Satsuki '' Satsuki-chan will you-'' Satsuki just sent him a glare and said '' not a chance ''.

sakaru sighed trudged home sulking about his TENTH rejection while naruto sighed at Sakaru's antics and put his icha icha in his back pocket before he just shunshined to his apartment that his gramps gave him when he was six.

The old man gave it to him after he was found on the streets after a beating by an anbu , he had lived on that street after he was kicked out of the orphanage.

Satsuki just continued on her usual route to the empty Uchiha clan compound and sighed thinking of her sister and got into one of her emo moods and occupied her time by observing her surroundings.

But she didn't make it far without looking down to the ground covered in the suns rays and started thinking of our favorite sunspot she tried to shake of the weird feeling in her stomach but it didn't help when she tried closing her eyes because when she did she saw him which only increased that feeling and made her a little hot under the collar.

-THAT MORNING-

Naruto groggily pried his eyes open and got out of his VERY uncomfortable bed and walked into his rundown kitchen and ignored Kakashi-sensei's instructions because he knew he would be late anyway so he started to heat up a cup of instant ramen .

He proceeded to put on his new clothes he bought to impress Satsuki.

He slipped them on and found they fit perfectly.

His new outfit proceeded of a fishnet under shirt with a skin tight black muscle shirt over it. He had black jounin pants with gray anbu shin guards and black sandals , with gray anbu gauntlets going over his white trench coat with orange flame trimming the bottom which also had an orange spiral on the upper back back.

After he finished putting on his new clothes naruto heard the microwave alarm go off Naruto rushed to the kitchen and gulped down the ramen in 10 seconds flat.

You'd expect naruto too look like an Akimichi with his diet but despite Naruto's diet he was very healthy and after all the training that Shisui had given him his body was very toned but not bulky like you'd expect from those years but instead compact and whip-cord like that flexed even with the tiniest of movements.

Naruto finished eating and made his way out of his apartment he exited

his rat infested district and entered the shopping district he planned to just grab some kunai bomb tags the usual so he did a quick no hand sign henge

and entered the store appearing as a 16 year old chunnin with black hair and a vertical scar going from his lip to his chin wearing the standard green vest and anbu under garments. The shop keeper greeted naruto as he stepped in and naruto waved back, naruto retrieved his shuriken and tags along with the rest of his essentials and was about to check every thing out but stopped when he noticed 3 items that stood out at the weapons section.

The first was a double edged blade darker than onyx with a sheath to match its blade thin and its width was three inches its blade looked so sharp it made an anbu chokuto look dull and there was a strange heart at the base of blade on both sides , the handle had a rectangle guard onyx like the blade and onyx black wrapping's around the handle, beside it was a scroll _probably a technique scroll_ thought naruto

the second was a pair of gauntlets with seals on the palms naruto knows this because below his out fit he has 300 seals of different types: chakra, resistance, and gravity.

However these seals looked some thing like the sandaime had in his shuriken seals unlike the first one it didn't come with a scroll.

The third looked like pieces of armor: shoulder pieces with interlocking plates, fore arm guards with a spike going out where the elbow is, shin guards with a spike for the knee, and a mask that looked like a visor but only covered from the neck to the nose and these for some reason also had a scroll.

Naruto was sold he grinned and grabbed all 3 of the sets took them to the counter paid and checked as he left the owner had dollar signs in his eyes muttering something about a do it big trip.

Naruto made his way to training ground seven glad that he was several hours early so he could practice with his new stuff although it probably wouldn't matter because the rode of life is long at least that's what Kakashi-sensei's says.[XD]

=====================training ground 7====================

naruto arrived and he made his way to under one of the oak trees set down the pieces and picked up the scroll to the sword he channeled his chakra to the seal and it popped open with a puff of smoke.

-scroll 1-

_This sword has been forged by the best smith of all and from the strongest material in the universe black antihistamine  he who bear this sword takes its darkness along with it's power...beware for this sword may corrupt you before you take this burden you deserve to know it's name...bushou nenkin [heartless strike] ._

_This sword has one technique and one augmentation this technique is called bushoujutsu this technique is based on the entire style of busho-ell (flexible strike) one of the variations of the tuit-bell martial art ._

_This style is used to finish battles within seconds strikes so fast not even the legendary doujutu the rinnegan can't see the multitude of strikes without training. to activate this technique you must channel chakra through the gate of shock to the rest of your body to get the speed required to use the quick attacks of this style **this technique does not activate the gates **_

_Now he augmentation is...not as simple to enter this form you must be able to _absorb your fears to hollow your heart of emotions for the duration of this form and use the emptiness inside of you for strength.

Naruto felt a little uneasy about the last part but it sounded reasonable he had control over his emotions so he could keep that from happening...hopefully.

Naruto brushed off his uneasiness and set the sword on his hip so he could practice but before that he was going to check out the other sets of equipment.

The gauntlets had black antihistamine plates that were inter lockable so he could put them together with the shinguard's he bought_ they all must be made by the same guy _thought naruto.

Naruto put on the gauntlets and channeled chakra and to his surprise his arms started to move and throw shadow shuriken [like itachi] coming from the seals at one of the training dummies he cut off the chakra and looked at the dummy (o3o) it was decimated.

Naruto's grin was so wide it split his face and he said ''that was so coool!''

''I cant wait to see what the armor does !''

naruto ran over to the armor and picked up the scroll channeled his chakra to the seal and it opened with a poof.

-scroll 2-

_he who bears this armor will bear the bones of the kitsune who fell in the second great shinobi by the hands of 2nd Raikage, the Raikage mistook the kitsune for the nine tails due to its uncanny nine tails. He claimed that he had defeated the mighty beast but he realized his incompetence so he sealed its bones into this armoran he made this armor...is...a tribute to that kitsune so I ask you wield it with pride!_

_there is one augment that makes this armor special infuse your chakra within the armor and the augmentation will come to life_

naruto was confused it didn't mention at all what the augment did but if the others were bad ass than this one must be too he decided to suit up with the new stuff.

Naruto took off his white trench coat and and his anbu fore arm guards.

He strapped on the forearm guards and shoulder pieces along with the shin plates , he placed bushou nenkin to his hip and put the mask face mask on.

He already had the gauntlets on so he was set but before anyone got there he wanted to try this bushoujutsu.

He grabbed the sheath with the blade in it and spread his feet shoulder length apart when he realized his huge reserves wouldn't be able to partially open the gate of shock ''noooooooo!'' naruto started crying anime tears but before he could cry his eyes out he banged his head on a rock for being so stupid ! His body was covered with seals to restrict movement, chakra flow, increase gravity, and a few special seals of his sensei design to make muscles work twice as hard.

''damn I'm stupid'' but fuck logic he made a hand-seal and whispered ''release'' the air around him pressurized and the ground beneath him cracked.

''gosh that never gets old'' naruto grinned he grabbed the hilt of his sword and felt a pang in his heart but in favor of trying bushoujutsu he ignored it he drew the blade sliced and sheathed it and the most time it took was half a second Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head when he looked at what happened around him the training ground was littered with slashes and trees were over on their sides.

Naruto was screwed.

Oh so screwed.

If the council were to see what just happened they would lock him up.

Good thing they wouldn't.

Naruto made did no hand seal kage bunshin and 200 clones appeared to clean up the mess.

Naruto signaled to his clones and they said ''yes boss!''

-30 minutes later-

training ground 7 was cleaned and naruto was relaxing under one of the many oak trees that littered training ground 7.

before long satsuki arrived after a while to find naruto sleeping beneath an oak tree she didn't pay much attention.

That is until she noticed what he was wearing unlike usual he didn't have his trench coat showing his muscles through his shirt.

Satsuki was blushing up a storm while sakaru was pissed but either way they both sat down and waited for their sensei.

-3 hour later-

Kakashi arrived 3 hours after Satsuki and Sakaru arrived and by the time he got there all the members of team 7 were dosing off under the oak trees

except for one naruto just looked like he was sleeping.

Kakashi used a small water jutsu to wake them up naruto dodged however Sakaru and Satsuki both got soaked much to Naruto's enjoyment in fact if he hadn't been laughing his ass off he would've noticed how satsuki looked right now.

Satsuki was pissed her clothes were sticking to her, she embarrassed herself in front of naruto,sakaru was staring at her, naruto wasn't, he didn't get wet too, and its cold as fuck!

Kakashi just eye smiled at every ones antics but was surprised naruto dodged.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention and said ''sorry I'm last I wa-''

''lost on the road of life'' naruto said with an apathetic look Kakashi went wide eyed and thought 'finally! an apprentice to pass on my teachings!'

''Any..way today you will take the real gennin test...''Kakashi let that sink in before continuing'' The academy test was just to see if you have the basics this will test if you have the skills to survive in the shinobi world'' Kakashi pulled out two bells.

''the objective is to get these two bells each bell is a pass if you acquire one you pass if you don't you will be sent back to the academy.''

sakaru asked ''but there are only two bells sensei''

Kakashi eye smiled and said '' exactly only two of you will pass or not at all''

inside sakaru smirked 'if I can get the bells I can get one to Satsuki-chan and get her to fall in love with me before naruto chaaaaa!' don't get him wrong naruto is his best friend but its the ninja world u got to live it up before you die.

Kakashi pulled out a device and set it on the ground ''you have until time runs up BEGIN!.''

everyone dashed into the bushes except for Kakashi who just took out his icha icha book.

Tbc

this is my testament to California got to move to buckshit Georgia ughh.

Any way see u next chapter


End file.
